Smile
by PsychoRien
Summary: Luffy dies at MarineFord instead of Ace. AU with a different childhood past for Ace and Luffy. Just brotherly, no romance. One-shot


_**It was like a nightmare and it's painful for me**_

'_**Cause nobody wants to die too fast**_

_**Remember the day of grief now it's strange for me**_

_**I can see your face I can hear your voice…**_

* * *

Ace didn't know how to feel when Luffy can dropping into Marineford yelling that he would save him. He felt happy, angered, sad, relief, grief, and many more. Ace watched as Luffy risked his life to reach the execution platform. He watched as Luffy faced off against all three Admirals. He watched as Luffy knocked almost all the marines around him to the ground without even touching them. He watched as Luffy jumped onto the execution platform to get him out of his seastone shackles. The platform was destroyed, yet his little brother was still able to unlock his shackles and a raging fire came for Ace as he reached out for Luffy, who smiled, eyes in wonder and happiness. We fought side by side and defeated our enemies together. But then, Akainu came and insulted Whitebeard. Ace should have listened. He should have kept running. But, he turned around and face Akainu.

* * *

_**Day by day we have lost our edge**_

_**Don't you know? Forgotten is the life we led **_

_**Now it seems you don't care what the risk is **_

_**The peaceful times have made us blind**_

* * *

Ace's fire clashed with Akainu, but was hopelessly overpowered. He saw Luffy try to reach him, but his little brother fell to his knees, panting. Then, Akainu started spouting crap about Dragon and Roger, saying they should die.

* * *

_**Can't look back they will not come back **_

_**Can't be afraid it's time after time **_

_**Once again I'm hiding in my room **_

_**The peaceful times have made us blind**_

* * *

Akainu's eyes caught Luffy. _No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not Luffy. Please no. _Ace pleaded in his mind. Akainu jumped. And, Ace screamed.

* * *

_**So you can't fly if you never try **_

_**You told me...Oh, Long ago **_

_**But you left the wall **_

_**Outside the gate **_

_**So more than ever, it's real**_

* * *

Ace moved as quickly as possible. He jumped in front of Akainu's fist. For a split second his mind went blank. But a hand reached out and pulled him back into reality. The hand tossed him behind and he slid across the ground. He got up on his knees and stared at the person in front of him. _No._ "Lu… ffy?"

* * *

_**It was like a nightmare and it's painful for me**_

'_**Cause nobody wants to die too fast**_

_**Remember the day of grief now it's strange for me**_

_**I can see your face I can hear your voice…**_

* * *

Luffy was lying on the ground. He looked dead. Akainu spat and continued to the battlefield. Luffy's left side was burned. Blood was spilt everywhere, and it was coming from a gaping wound in between Luffy's chest and stomach. Ace carefully lifted Luffy's head into his arms and placed him on his lap. "Luffy… Wake up… This isn't funny."

"Ace…" Luffy whispered. "Are you there…? I can't see you."

"I'm right here." Ace replied in a hush voice.

"Stay with me…" Luffy said.

Ace could only pull him closer.

* * *

_**Remember the day we met it's painful for me **_

_**Because nobody wants to die too fast **_

_**Remember a day we dreamt it's painful for me **_

_**I could see your face I could hear your voice**_

* * *

_After Sabo had died, Ace was a loner. He barely returned to Dandan's hut. He would go on autopilot. Wake up, eat, drink, sleep, and repeat the next day. One day in the jungle, Ace found Luffy. The child was small. Smaller for his age. He was huddled next to a tree and crying. Ace approached him and Luffy jumped up, going in a fighting position. Luffy then, suddenly lost his will and curled up into a ball again. Ace took it upon himself to take care of Luffy that day. The child didn't know how to talk, or any way communication. It was pretty hard to teach Luffy who to talk. It took a while, but Luffy started to talk. Everything was a lot easier after that. They knew how to talk to each other, so they could hunt, and have fun. Soon they drank cups of Sake and became brothers._

* * *

_**Song for the reluctant heroes **_

_**Oh Give me your strength **_

_**Our life is so short **_

_**Song for the reluctant heroes **_

_**I wanna be brave like you **_

_**From my heart**_

* * *

"_You should smile more, Luffy." Ace said. "It's good for you."_

"_Smile?" Luffy asked, curiously. "What smile, Ai?"_

"_Ace." Ace corrected. "And, smiling is when you are happy, you do this." Ace smile really big._

"_Oh, it's that thing that Ai does a lot." Luffy said in awe. He moved his lips a bit and made a big smile._

"_That's it!" Ace ruffled Luffy's hair. "You have a great smile, Lu. Use it more!"_

"_Okay!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishi."_

* * *

_**It was like a nightmare and it's painful for me**_

'_**Cause nobody wants to die too fast**_

_**Remember the day of grief now it's strange for me**_

_**I can see your face I can hear your voice…**_

* * *

"Luffy, stay with me!" Ace shouted. "We'll find you some help on the ship! You'll be fine! Just hold on!"

"Ace…" Luffy whispered, almost like a whine. "I'm sleepy."

Ace shook Luffy. "Luffy! Don't fall asleep! Whatever happens-!" Ace chooked. "-Whatever happens! Don't close your eyes!"

"Ace, smile…" Luffy brought his right arm up and poked at Ace's cheek. "It's good… for you…"

"Yeah…"

Luffy took his hand away. "Are you smiling?"

Ace wasn't smiling. He couldn't smile. "Yeah, I'm smiling." He lied.

"G-Good." Luffy grinned. "Keep smiling. Don't be sad, okay? Don't ever stop…"

Ace nodded. "Right. I'll keep smiling"

"Ace, I'm glad I met you. If I didn't… I wouldn't have come so far… I would have never- never met some many people who gave me a reason… to live. Thank you- for all the memories… and I wish I could take more with me...But- but this is goodbye…"

"Luffy!" Ace shook his little brother, but Luffy's arm felt to the ground and he stopped breathing. His heart stopped. He was dead. But he died with a smile.

_Smile…_

* * *

_**Remember the day we met it's painful for me **_

_**Because nobody wants to die too fast **_

_**Remember a day we dreamt it's painful for me **_

_**I could see your face I could hear your voice….**_

_**Song for the reluctant heroes…**_

* * *

**Short explanation for this one-shot:**

**I was depressed**

**Long explanation:**

**This explanation was deleted t'was delete because this experience was really depressing for me, and I'd really hate to take about it.**

**The song is Reluctant Heroes from Attack On Titan. I arranged it.**

**I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
